Little Hinata
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Naruto finds this young girl in the training field, why do her eyes look like Hinata's?, why is her name also Hinata's?, and where is Hinata. Pairings: NaruHina, HinaNaru, Side pairings: SauSaku,
1. Hinata's a child!

**Welcome to my first NaruHina FanFic.**

_Naruto finds this young girl in the training field, why do her eyes look like Hinata's?, why is her name also Hinata's?, and where is Hinata. Pairings: NaruHina, HinaNaru, Side pairings: SauSaku, NejTen, ShikaTema, And ChojIno_

_Blah, Blah -Naruto's thoughts_

_**Blah, Blah -Kyubi's thoughts**_

'Blah, Blah'- Hinata's thoughts

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Hinata's a child!

Naruto wakes up in his room after a wonderful dream, about him and the cute Hinata Hyuga. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but ever since Hinata had confessed to him that she loved him, he decided that it would be nice if they got to know each other better. Now that Naruto had successfully brought Sauske back, he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. Naruto just lay there on his back looking at the ceiling, thinking about the indigo hair girl. To Naruto she was perfect, her smile which he loved seeing, her laugh which made him want to hold her tight and never let go, her pearly lavender eyes that he wished he could star into them forever, her scent which smelled like roses and vanilla, and her lips, her soft, white lips which he wish he could taste them forever.

It was official, Naruto the number one- hyperactive-knucklehead ninja, had fallen in love with Hinata Hyuga.

As Naruto got ready to leave his house, he was thinking of asking Hinata out, but he wondered if she stilled liked him.

_What am I so worry about; nothing's going to stop me from asking Hinata out Believe it! _Thought Naruto

_**Heheheh sure then when do we get to see her naked,**_ said the Kyubii

_Huh? Hey don't think that way about Hinata-chan!_ , said Naruto while a blush starting to form on his face.

_**You know you want to, that's the reason why you're blushing...right**__,_ said the Kyubii with a smirk on his face**. **

Naruto ignored the fox and headed straight for ichiraku.

"Hey old man!" said Naruto with a grin as he sat down.

"Oh, Hello Naruto, what would you like to order." Said Teuchi with a smile

_Naruto ignored the fox and headed straight for ichiraku._

"_Hey old man!" said Naruto with a grin as he sat down._

"_Oh, Hello Naruto, what would you like to order." Said, Teuchi with a smile._

Naruto thought about all of the choices, _well I guess I'll go with, _"One bowl of Miso ramen Please!"

After a few minutes Teuchi came out with a bowl of Miso ramen "Here you go Enjoy".

Naruto smelled it "Mmmmm" he took his chopsticks and started to dig in.

After that Naruto decided it was his chance to find Hinata. He walked for 2 hours.

_Man… I've looked through the whole village now, Hinata where are you? ,_ thought Naruto as he stopped when he realized something "That's right the training field!" and with that Naruto headed toward the direction of the field.

When he reached it he was disappointed to see that no one was there, he walked closer until he noticed something on the ground, when he finally saw it he was suspicious to see Hinata's clothes on the ground.

Not only that but it looked like something was moving inside of it. Naruto prepared himself to what was about to pop out; but froze when he saw _those pearly eyes, those pearly lavender eyes_ that he loved. Then a tiny body came out.' Wow she's really small and cute!' the young girl looked up at the blonde and shyly said "N-Naruto-san, h-how d-did y-you g-get so t-tall" Naruto looked at her closely he knelt down to her level, and moved his face closer to hers, when their foreheads touched the little girl let out a small "Eep" and hid behind the closes tree. Naruto laughed at how cute she looked when she did that, "Heheheh yep your Hinata-chan all right" As Naruto was walking toward her she hid more behind the tree, Naruto didn't want her scared of him so he tried talking to her, "C'mon Hinata, I won't hurt you" , said Naruto in a very calming voice. Hinata poked her head out "N-Naruto-san, w-why a-are you s-so tall a-and I'm s-so s-small" said Hinata as tears started to run down her cheeks. Naruto took his hand to wipe the tears from her face, and while caressing her cheek Naruto said" Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll find a way to turn you back to normal I promise, first we need to tell Oba-chan about this." Hinata looked at him and then smiled "H-hai"; Naruto looked down at her _"wow even as a little girl Hinata-chan is so cute" _Thought Naruto before shaking his thoughts away and picked Hinata up. Hinata let out a big blush when Naruto did this "N-Naruto-san, w-what a-are y-you d-doing!" Naruto looked down at her and grinned "Well, I figured I should carry you since you're so small I don't want your feet to hurt or anything." Hinata looked at herself and then looked up at Naruto, and with a cute smile said "H-hai, A-arigato N-Naruto-san." Naruto headed toward the hokage's mansion.

**Shy Hinata Girl:** **That's chapter 1 thanks for reading.**

**Naruto:** **Wow you look so cute Hinata-chan*Hugs her from behind***

**Hinata:**** Um…*faints***

Chapter 2: Hinata moves in.

Naruto rushes through the village, hurrying to get to the mansion to talk to grandma Tsunade about Hinata's issue.


	2. Hinata moves in

Little Hinata

Chapter 2: Hinata moves in

Naruto walks through the village; he wants to hurry to Tsunade so that she can explain what happened to Hinata. As he walks he gets stopped by Kiba and Shino. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" says Kiba. Naruto turns around "Not now Kiba, I have to get to the hokage's mansion, I have to tell Oba-chan something important" Shino then says "Naruto who's that your carrying?" Kiba stops, and looks at the girl and see's that she looks a lot like Hinata so **(He gets the wrong idea, if you know what I mean)** "Wow Naruto, you and Hinata all ready went all the way, I'm surprised" Naruto turned a crimson red and so did Hinata. "Kiba You idiot I me and Hinata didn't do anything, this IS Hinata" Kiba and Shino look at the young girl. Akamaru walks and licks her cheek and wags his tail "Arf!" Hinata smiles "H-hello A-akamaru..." Kiba then snatched Hinata from Naruto and said "Hinata-chan you look so cute, I can't help myself!" Seeing Kiba hold Hinata like that made Naruto I little angry "Hey, don't treat Hinata-chan like that Kiba" Kiba handed Hinata back to Naruto. "But how did she turn into a child" said Shino. Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata "I don't know, but I promise I'll find a way to turn her back to normal" and with that Naruto leaves.

With Naruto's luck he gets caught by Sakura and Ino.

When Ino sees Hinata she asks "Hey, Naruto who's that little girl you have there, and why does she look an awful lot like Hinata" "Naruto! What did you do to Hinata?" said Sakura "If he layed a hand on her he'll be sorry! Cha!" Said Inner Sakura. Naruto stepped back a bit and said "You guys got it all wrong, this is Hinata" Sakura and Ino stared for a bit and before they could say anything Naruto had already left with Hinata.

"Arg! Man I hate doing paperwork" said Tsunade. Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in" Naruto came bursting through the door "Oba-chan I'm glad I found you I need to tell you something" Tsunade nodded but stopped when she saw a small Hyuga girl in Naruto's arms. "Naruto who's that-" "Oba-chan before you say anything, I want you to know that this girl is Hinata-chan, I was trying to find her to ask her something when I saw that she had turned 3 years old." Naruto looked down at her "I want to know how she turned like this, and how I can help her turn back to normal" Hinata looked up at him and touched his cheek and smiled softly as tears were coming down her cheeks "G-gomenasai N-Naruto-san," Naruto looked at her as his eyes started to water. He held her tight "It's ok don't cry Hinata-chan, I'll protect you I promise" Tsunade looked at Naruto and said " I may not know what's wrong; but I'm going to run some tests on her, just so that I can find out what's wrong with her" Naruto nodded. "In the mean time, I want you Naruto to be with Hinata at all times, got it?" Naruto grinned and looked at Hinata "Heheheh I guess you'll be living with me for now right, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looks at Tsunade who nods and smiles and she looks at Naruto who grins at her, Hinata then smiles "H-hai" After that Naruto takes Hinata to he's apartment" well this is it, home sweet home" he puts Hinata down and her clothes fall off revealing a cute but naked 3 yr. old Hinata. Hinata turns crimson red. Naruto however didn't mind at all so he picked her up and took her to the bathroom and sat her down on the bath tub. "So how do you want to do it Hinata-chan, you don't mind if I take you a bath do you" Hinata slowly nods her head. Naruto turns on the water and starts scrubbing her arms, legs, back, and hair, he let Hinata wash her other parts by herself. After that Naruto also took a shower **(not with Hinata, you perverts) **He then asked Hinata what she wanted to eat, "Hey Hinata-chan do you want some ramen?" Hinata just nods; then she look around the house _'I hope I'm not causing too much trouble for Naruto-san" After_ Naruto and Hinata finish eating their ramen Naruto shows Hinata his room "This is where you'll be sleeping from now on." Hinata stops and notices a picture in Naruto's desk. It shows a man with spiky blonde hair and the same Naruto smile with a woman with red hair holding a baby boy. Naruto see's that Hinata wants to reach it but he says "umm Hinata-chan I think its best if you leave that; it might fall and break. But when Hinata stepped back; her elbow pulled on a shirt and the picture slid out of it and broke the glass. Hinata was glad that the picture didn't break but Naruto wasn't "Now look what you did Hinata-chan, I told you to leave it alone! Now look at it!" Hinata stepped back and crouched down and started to say "G-gomenasai, N-N-Naruto-san I-I won't d-do it a-anymore p-p-please don't h-hit me, p-p-p-p-lease." Hinata was shaking, Naruto felt really bad now _'Hinata... I mean to yell at her, she probably hates me now' _Naruto walked up to her and held her tight in his arms "Sshh it's ok Hinata-chan I'm really sorry I never meant to yell at you, I'm sorry.. I will never hurt you …ever" Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto, which only made him hold her tighter."

That Night Naruto slepted in the couch, until someone came and saw him snoring "mmm... more...ramen...please..." Hinata giggled at this site until she heard "…Hinata-chan…" Hinata turned red but then smiled and got under the covers with him and said "Good night Naruto"

**Shy Hinata Girl: That's it for Ch.2 **

**Naruto: Oooh I really liked this chapter especially the bath part*Grinning***

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun…**

**Naruto: Hinata sounded so cute in this Chapter *Holder her in the back***

**Hinata: T-thank you Naruto-kun… it's because of Shy Hinata girl.**

**Naruto: Yeah thanks a lot *Hugs her***

**Shy Hinata Girl: Heheheh your welcome*Hugs back* **

**Kiba: Hinata! *Hugs her***

**Naruto: Hey Kiba get off of her right now!**

**Kiba: Oh yeah who's gonna make me**

**Naruto: that does it* both start fighting***

**Shy Hinata girl: There they go again.**

**Hinata: They never stop.**

**Shy Hinata Girl: Anyway don't forget to review please I would highly appreciate it.**


	3. worried cousin

Little Hinata NaruHina FanFic

Chapter 3: Worried cousin

Enjoy!

Naruto wakes up the next day, "(yawns) man… that was a good sleep, right Hinata-chan huh?" he looks around, but sees that Hinata isn't in the room. After Naruto finished taking a shower; he goes to the kitchen and is surprised by what he's seeing. Hinata was there with his apron, which touched the floor; and on the table was two bowls of ramen. Hinata turns around and smiles "G-good morning N-Naruto-san, Y-you can s-sit down I-if you w-want. Naruto just stares at her _'Hinata, at this age she already knew how to cook… she's amazing…' _Naruto then sees her standing on a chair to wash the dishes; he laughs a little _'She still looks so cute like that' _ Hinata then looks back at Naruto, "N-Naruto-san, a-are y-you o-ok?" Naruto wipes his thoughts away and smiles brightly "Oh I'm fine, don't worry Hinata-chan"

After that Naruto and Hinata sat at the table. "Mmmmm wow Hinata-chan this ramen is really good" said Naruto as he was slurping up the ramen" Hinata just watched and smiled "I-I'm glad y-you l-liked it Naruto-san" Naruto then sighed " C'mon Hinata-chan; you and me are friends you don't have to call me Naruto-san, just Naruto-kun like you used to". Hinata blush a little "h-hai Naruto-kun". After that Naruto washed the dishes, and looked at Hinata who wore one of his shirts "Heheheh we may need to find you some clothes Hinata-chan" said Naruto while grinning. Hinata smiled "H-hai". Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Yeah" said Naruto as he helped Hinata take her clothes off. The door opened and Neji stopped when he saw Hinata naked and Naruto's arm around her waist. Neji glared at Naruto and said "Narutoooooo!" Naruto stood up, trying to explain to Neji; "Wait Neji this isn't what you think I-well…Hinata was…no I was…um…" Hinata turned around "N-Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun w-was helping m-me t-take my c-clothes off" she smiled. Neji looked at Hinata and then at Naruto he sighed and walked up and knelt down to Hinata's level "Don't you know how worried I was..." Neji then hugged Hinata **(Don't worry this isn't a NejiHina, this is just cousinly love, he was worried you would do it too) "**Don't ever scare me like that ok" Hinata's eyes watered a bit but she then smiled "H-hai, G-gomenasai N-Neji-nii-san" Neji pulled from her and smiled softly. Naruto just watched the whole thing _'Wow…I never seen Neji get so overprotected over Hinata…I'm glad he cares for her though' _Neji walks up to Naruto "Do you know what may have happen to Hinata" Naruto nods his head "Oba-chan chan said that she's going to run some tests; to see if they can out what's wrong" Neji looks at Hinata and sighs "I'll be coming back with some clothes for Hinata."

After 30 minutes Neji comes with clothes for Hinata. While Hinata's changing in the room; Naruto and Neji are in the living room talking. "I really appreciate you taking care of Hinata" says Neji. Naruto smiles "Well… Hinata's really important to me…" Naruto looks to the ground "Umm… Neji" Neji looks at him "Hm…?" Naruto's face turns red as he says "D-does…umm…You know Hinata…does she ….you know." Neji raises an eyebrow. "I don't understand you, Naruto." Naruto then takes a deep breath and gulps "DOES HINATA-CHAN TALK ABOUT ME!" Neji looks at him for a second and says "You're the only thing she talks about." Naruto's eyes go wide and thinks _'She still loves me after I told her that we should stay as friends…I never realized I meant that much to her…Hinata-chan thank you.' _Naruto grins "Heheheh that's good" After that Hinata comes out with a blue blouse and some ninja shorts. Naruto knelts down to her level "Wow; you look really cute Hinata-chan" Hinata's face turned crimson red "Uh… um…" she then faints, but Naruto catches her before she has chance to hit the floor. Naruto looks at her for a minute; "Heheheh even when she's small she still faints around me."

Hinata woke up to find herself against something soft "N-Naruto-K-kun" Naruto looks up at her "Hey Hinata-chan, you finally woke up, I was just about to eat your ramen" Teuchi came out with another bowl of ramen**(Naruto has eaten 3 bowls of ramen.) **"Here you go Hinata." Naruto sat Hinata down and she looked at the bowl and started to eat it. Once they were done eating they left Ichiraku and headed home.

That night Naruto watched as Hinata slept "I promise I'll find a way to turn you back Hinata-chan…" Naruto fell asleep; but said one last thing before he did _'because… I love you…'_

**Naruto: Hey guys thanks for reading Ch.3 **

**Kiba: Naruto what are doing? , where's Shy Hinata Girl?**

**Naruto: Oh... she and Hinata-chan went out **

**Kiba: Oh… Who the heck said that you could be in charge?**

**Naruto: Of course I'm in charge! Shy Hinata Girl trusts me and so does Hinata-chan **

**Kiba: Oh yeah then how come I got a chance to see them both naked in the hot spring once. And you never seen them naked once!**

**Naruto: You what!**

**Kiba: *smirking* Yep Hinata-chan has such a perfect body figure and so does Shy Hinata Girl.**

**Hinata/Shy Hinata Girl: Ahem!**

**Kiba: *Turns around* Um… hey you two, back already**

**Hinata/Shy Hinata Girl: Kibaaaaaaa!**

**Kiba: *Leaves*6**

**Hinata: Get him! *chases Kiba***

**Shy Hinata Girl: Get back here! *chases Kiba***

**Naruto: Well See you all next time!**


	4. wonderful memories

Little Hinata

Chapter 4: Loving Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I WISH I DID) **

**Enjoy!**

Naruto and Hinata walked through the village. Hinata looked up at Naruto and said "W-what w-would y-you like to e-eat, N-Naruto-kun" Naruto then looked down at her and just smiled goofy. Hinata giggled _'I_ _know ramen'._ Just then a ninja appeared in front of them "Hinata Hyuga, you are to report to the leaf hospital, at once" Naruto nodded and said "Ok got it, let's go Hinata-chan" as Naruto was about to walk away the ninja stopped him. "No, Naruto Uzumaki; you are to not follow Hinata." Naruto gave him a questionable look "and why not? Says who?" The ninja looked at him and said "This was ordered by the Hokage, she says that Hinata will have to take her clothes off; and that you'll just make her faint".

Naruto sighed "Man… thanks a lot Oba-chan" the ninja walks away; and Naruto looks at Hinata who now has a worried look on her face. Naruto looks at her _'Hinata-chan... .' _Naruto takes her hand and picks her up; Hinata's face turns crimson red "N-Naruto-kun! W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-d-d-doing?"

Naruto looks at her "I figured I should get you to the hospital as soon as possible, and carrying you is much easier and fun; Heheheh." Hinata looked at Naruto for a second and smiled kindly. Naruto jumped from building to building, until he reached the hospital; lucky for them Sakura and Tsunade were their waiting for them. Sakura walked up to Naruto "Hey Naruto!, thanks for bringing Hinata here; we'll take her now" Naruto gently handed Hinata to Sakura, then Tsunade came and said to Naruto "We're going to run some tests on her; you can come and pick her up around 4:00" Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata "Don't worry Hinata-chan, everything is going to be fine; you have Oba-chan and Sakura-chan here" Said Naruto with his famous grin. Hinata then gave him her biggest, cutest, smile and said "H-Hai!" For a second Naruto's face turned dark red but shook it off when he turned to Tsunade and said "Alright then I'm off!, Ja ne Hinata-chan!" Hinata watched Naruto leave before Sakura, Tsunade and her entered the hospital.

"AARRGGGHH!" yelled a bored Naruto. _'Man… how come I'm so bored; I'm never bored… ' _

Naruto walked to the training ground and sat down on a small hill where you could see the playground of the Academy. _'Man… I remember this place this is where I met Hinata-chan for the first time.' _

_Flashback_

_A small boy sat on a hill, watching the other kids play; one of the kids throws the ball toward the boy. The boy picks it up; until one of the kids say "Eww! He picked it up, now it has demon cooties" "I'm out of here." "Yeah me too." The last boy walks up and snatches the ball from the boy "Why can't you just die; you stupid demon!" the other boy leaves leaving the small boy alone 'why… why do they hate me so much… why. Not only that; no one remembered my birthday' the boy sat down on the swing, tears started streaming down his cheeks until a small voice said "U-umm… a-are you o-ok" The boy turned his head around to see a small girl with a torn shirt and some torn pants; her eyes were red but they were also very beautiful. The boy noticed he was staring at her so he looked toward the ground. "A-are y-you c-crying..?" "N-no… I'm not crying." "I-I'm s-sorry b-but I t-think you w-were, y-your eyes a-are red" "Well so are yours; so that means you were crying too" The girls eyes went wide and looked toward the ground; the boy felt bad for hurting her feelings so he tries to apologize "I-I'm sorry.." the girl looked up at him and smiled softly; she walked up to him and said "C-can I sit h-here…?" the boy slowly nodded his head. The girl sat down next to him and looked at the ground. "C-can y-you tell m-me why y-you w-was c-crying…?" The boy looked at her with shocked eyes someone actually wanted to know why he was crying, someone actually wanted to know. The boy looked toward the academy "I-I don't understand… why do these people hate me so much; what did I ever do to them..?" as the girl was hearing his story her eyes got watery 'He's just like me' She thought, she then noticed his knee was bleeding pretty badly. "O-Oh no! y-your knee" the boy looked at his knee and chuckled "Yeah, the villagers were throwing rocks at me" the girl knelt down and grabbed his knee with her hand; this send shivers to the boy's body causing him to turn red a little. The girl took out some ointment form her pockets and treated the boys knee; she then put a band-aid on the boy's knee and looked up at him and smiled softly and the boy did something he hasn't done in a long while he grinned back at her. After that the boy and girl talked about lots of things; about how the villagers hate them both, how none of them have friends. Then the girl took something out of her pocket and handed it to the boy. The boy took it and looked at it; it was a necklace with the yang symbol and he looked at the girl and saw that she had the same necklace with the ying symbol. The girl blushed and smiled softly "H-happy B-birthday…" the boy's eyes went wide someone remembered, someone had actually remembered his birthday. The boy's eyes started to water; he was crying he cried until he felt small hands pulling into a warm and sweet embrace. "Thank (sniff) thank you (sniff)" the girl smiled as tears started streaming down her cheeks. They sat there crying into each other's arms; after a while they let go and looked at each other's eyes the boy wiped his tears and gave her a big grin. The girl blushed and then smiled back at him. It was already 10:00 at night and the boy turned toward the girl and said "Hey it's getting late, we should probably leave…" the girl nodded in agreement. The boy offered to walk her home; when they reached the Hyuga mansion the boy turned toward her "U-um… t-thank you f-for walking m-me home…" said the girl as she took out her hand. The boy gently moved her aside and walked up to her and put his arms around her. The girls face turned dark red; she gently puts her arms around him, pulling him closer. After a while the boy let her go and said "Oh yeah I never got your name" "M-my names H-Hinata H-Hyuga…" "Hinata huh... That's a pretty name, my name's Naruto Uzumaki soon to be Hokage believe it!" Hinata giggled and said "U-um… Naruto-kun…" Naruto's face turned red 'Hinata added the suffix after my name, no one has ever called me Naruto-kun before' "D-do you w-want to g-get s-some ramen w-with me tomorrow" Naruto gave Hinata his grin and his thumbs up 'Sign' "sure Hinata" After that Naruto gave Hinata another hug and whispered in her ear "Thank you Hinata-chan… for everything." Naruto watched Hinata walk inside the house before he walked home; on his way he thought "Heheheh one day I'll make Hinata-chan my wife that's my life-long promise, believe it." _

"Naruto-kun…N-Naruto-kun... w-wake up Naruto-kun." Naruto woke up to see Hinata looking down at him. "N-Naruto-kun is y-you ok..?" Naruto grinned "Yea I'm fine." Naruto stood up and carried Hinata "C'mon Hinata lets go home." "H-Hai" Naruto carried Hinata and both walked home.

**Shy Hyuga Girl: That's it for chapter 4; I know it was a bit longer than the rest.**

**Hinata: I-I really liked it.**

**Naruto: Exactly Hinata-chan was so nice to me back then; that's why I love her. *Hugs Hinata***

**Hinata: *blushes* I-I love you to Naruto-kun.**

**Kiba: Hey Shy Hinata Girl how come I'm shown in only one chapter**

**Naruto: Because this is a NaruHina ONESHOT **

**Hinata: D-don't fight.**

**Naruto: Why are you still here Kiba!**

**Kiba: Well…um…**

**Shy Hinata Girl: Kiba-Kun… *touches Kiba's forehead* are you ok?**

**Kiba: *hugs Shy Hinata Girl* I want to be near you…**

**Naruto/Hinata: Nani!**

**Shy Hinata Girl: *blushes* U-um…*faints***

**Kiba: Huh?**

**Naruto: Wow she and Hinata-chan are a lot alike.**

**Hinata: Don't forget to review… it will really mean a lot to us **

**Naruto: JA Ne!**


	5. Sick day

Little Hinata

Chapter 5: Sick day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

"Acho! " Said Naruto, it snowed last week and Naruto thought it would be fun to disguise him as a snowman to try and scare Sauske.

"Man… I hate being sick…" moaned Naruto while continuing to sneeze. Hinata came in with a bowl of ramen and placed it on top of the bed.

"N-Naruto-kun I b-brought y-you s-some r-ramen.", Said Hinata as she sat down next to him.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." Naruto sat up to try and eat his ramen, but he continued sneezing; so Hinata took the bowl and offered to feed it to him. "N-Naruto-kun l-let me h-help you" Hinata picked up her chopsticks and offered him the chopsticks. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled; and opened his mouth.

After Hinata fed Naruto; she closed his door and looked around the house _'Naruto-kun's sick I should at least do him a favor and clean his house' _Hinata then decided to start on the kitchen first, then the bathrooms, and the floor, and last the living room. Once Hinata was done there was a knock on the door she opened it. Sauske and Sakura were in the door. "Hey Hinata!" said Sakura. "Hi Hinata…" said Sauske. "H-Hello Sakura-chan, H-Hello S-Sauske-kun…" Sakura and Sauske came inside and both saw how spotless the apartment looked.

"Wow, Hinata did you clean the hole apartment by yourself?" Said Sakura as she looked around. Hinata blushed as she played with her fingers "U-um… H-Hai" "So... how's the dope doing…?" said Sauske.

"O-Oh… N-Naruto-kun is s-sleeping r-right now…" said Hinata as she was heading to the kitchen

"D-do you want s-something to d-drink?" "Sure why not" said Sakura as she scooted closer to Sauske.

"Um… Sauske-kun" Sauske looked at her "Hm?" Sakura looked down "I- I know you don't feel the same about me but I was just wondering if maybe it will be alright if we-"she was interrupted when she felt someone's lips pressed against hers. her eyes went wide in shock," _Sauske was kissing her!" _Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck; she felt him put his arms around her waist. She felt like she was in heaven.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto woke up from his slumber "Man… that was a good sleep." Naruto felt a little guilty leaving Hinata all by herself. "I should go and check on her; I feel perfectly fine now!" Naruto gets up and fix his bed when he opens his door; his eyes go wide in horror. Sauske and Sakura are making out in his couch.

"AAARRGGHH! Get a room you two!" Said Naruto as he tries to cover his eyes from the sight.

Sauske and Sakura stop to look at Naruto, not letting go of each other.

"It looks like your better now." Says, Sauske.

"How do you feel Naruto …?" says Sakura.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and lets out a laugh "Heh, oh that cold it was a synch; Hinata-chan took care of me, thanks to her I feel perfectly fine" Naruto then notices that Hinata isn't in the living room. "Hey where's Hinata-chan…?" "She went to go and get us some drinks a little while ago; it shouldn't have taken her that long" Said Sakura. Naruto goes to the kitchen and sees Hinata on the floor with the drinks spilled" "HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto rushes to her, and picks her up and looks down at her "Hinata-chan…"

**Shy Hinata Girl: I can't believe it's almost the end.**

**Hinata: No I don't want it to end.**

**Naruto: Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll be with you forever and ever *Lifts her chin and kisses her passionately* **

**Shy Hinata Girl: what do I do now…?*eyes getting watery***

**Kiba: Hey don't worry it'll be fine I promise.*wipes tears from her eyes***

**Shy Hinata Girl: *blushes* H-Hai!**

**Naruto: Don't forget to review; your reviews are like ramen the more you give the better we feel! Dattebayo!**


	6. Chapter 6

Little Hinata

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters.**

**Enjoy!**

"HINATA-CHAN!" says Naruto as he rushes toward her; he picks her up and looks down at her _'Hinata-chan…' _ Sakura and Sauske hurry to the kitchen once they hear Naruto scream. "Sakura-chan… Hinata- Hinata-chan is…" says Naruto as he holds in his tears. "Don't worry dope, she's not dead." Says Sauske.

"I have to go and get lady Tsunade" says Sakura as she starts heading toward the door. "Huh…? But wait what about Hinata-chan?" Sakura turns and says "Just put her in the bed, I'll be right back." Sakura closes the door as she leaves the apartment. Naruto stands up with Hinata in his arms "Come on Sauske lets take her to the room." Sauske and Naruto enter the room and place Hinata on the bed.

Naruto carefully looks at her as she is breathing heavily her face really red. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto sits next to her as he takes her small hand and grips it. "You love her don't you; dope?" says Sauske. Naruto nods slowly "Hinata-chan was the only one who ever treated me with kindness, while I would chase after Sakura-chan; I never realized I caused Hinata-chan so much pain." Sauske listened carefully to his teammate.

"When I brought you back; and saw how happy Sakura-chan was, I knew that she would always love you" he chuckles "and that kiss I saw you two in convinced me even more." Naruto places his hand in Hinata's cheek. "But lately I've been having dreams of Hinata-chan, I couldn't stop thinking about her; I think no I _know now_ that I love her." Naruto looks toward the ground until he feels hand on his arm; he turns to see Sauske looking down at him. "It's ok, she's like you right? She won't give up I know it"

"Heheheh your right thanks Sauske" says Naruto with his famous grin.

After 30 minutes of waiting; Sakura and Tsunade arrive and rush toward to Naruto's room to check on Hinata.

"Oba-chan, Sakura-chan" Tsunade walks up to Hinata and touches her forehead. Naruto sees Tsunade's face expression change. "Oba-chan what's wrong?" Tsunade steps back and turn toward Sauske "Sauske I want you to escort Hinata to the hospital immediately, Sakura go with him" Sauske and Sakura both nod. Then Sauske goes and grabs Hinata from the bed and he and Sakura rush to the hospital.

Naruto looks around confused. "Oba-chan… what's wrong with Hinata-chan…?" Tsunade takes a deep breath and sits on the bed "Naruto… I don't know how to say this but; there's nothing I can do for Hinata."

"Nani… what are you talking about Oba-chan?" said Naruto who was now getting worried.

"The day when you left Hinata at the hospital; we took some exams; I got the results yesterday. It seems that Hinata was poisoned by one of the cloud ninjas; it caused her organisms to go backwards instead of forward" Tsunade closed her eyes and opened them again. "What that means is that Hinata is aging backwards, she's three years old now she will continue aging until she's a new born.

"Then what will happen, Oba-chan" said Naruto.

"Hinata… will die"

'_Hinata will die'_ Naruto's eyes went wide in shocked. '_No Hinata-chan… she can't die… she can't… I love her…' _Naruto stood up from the bed and griped his fist. "No I won't let Hinata-chan die… she's going to live…that's my promise of a lifetime." Naruto ran out of the room and rushed toward the hospital.

Tsunade chuckled to herself "He's just like his father isn't he Sarutobi?" Tsunade later followed Naruto to the Hospital.

**Meanwhile up in sky behind the clouds.**

A man with yellow spiky hair and blue eyes with his arms around a lady with long red hair and turquoise eyes looked down at the young ninja rushing to the hospital calling Hinata's name.

"Our son has finally found someone he truly loves and that loves him back for who he is." Said the lady while; looking into the man's eyes.

The man chuckles and smiles with that famous grin "Hey Hinari looks like our son finally noticed your daughter." He says while looking behind his shoulder. A young woman with long bluish hair and those innocent lavender eyes turned to look at the young man. "Your boy is very dense Yondaime." She looks at Naruto. "How much my little Hinata has suffered for people to notice her… not only that she thinks her time has come." The woman with red hair placed a hand on her shoulders "Don't you think you should tell her, after all we don't want to see our boy suffer as well." She said with a smile. Hinari smiles and nods "Your right; Kushina." And with that Hinari leaves; leaving Yondaime and Kushina to look at their son who has finally frown up.

Naruto rushes to the Hospital with only one objective in his mind. _'Mom, Dad, I swear to you I will protect Hinata-chan… so please guide me.'_

Yondaime smiles and says "Don't worry we will."

**This is the end of chapter 6; this story is almost coming to an end. So please stay with me a little while longer**


	7. The End

Little Hinata

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is the final chapter; let me remind you again that I do not own Naruto or none of the characters in this FanFic.**

**Enjoy!**

Meanwhile

Hinata is on the bed breathing heavily; while Sakura and Sauske are looking at her. "Hinata-chan come on you have to pull through…" said Sakura as she sits on the chair next to Hinata. Sauske places an arm on Sakura's shoulder; Sakura looks up at him; eyes getting watery. "Sauske-kun…" Sauske hugs her tight "Don't worry Sakura; Hinata will be fine I promise." "Sauske-kun…" Sakura hugs him tighter. After a while Naruto rushes toward the room and see's Hinata getting worse. "Hinata-chan…" He sits on the bed next to her and holds her hand. _'Hinata-chan…' _

"Sakura what's Hinata's age at this point"says Tsunade as she feels Hinata's pulse.

"Her age is about two years old now." Said, Sakura.

"Hinata-chan…" says Naruto as he continues looking at Hinata. Hinata slowly opens her eyes and looks at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto's eyes go wide and give her a soft smile. "Hey Hinata-chan… how do you feel?" "Naruto-kun… I-I'm s-so c-c-c-cold, I'm cold N-Naruto-kun." Naruto eyes start to water. "Naruto-kun I-I'm sorry… I caused so m-much trouble f-for you… I-I'm sorry." Naruto shakes his head "No don't talk anymore Hinata-chan… you'll be fine I promise." Hinata smiles softly "Th-there was so m-many things I-I wanted to do…" Sakura was now tearing; Sauske was holding her trying not to show his tears. "Please Hinata-chan… no more please…" "Naruto-kun…" Naruto looks at Hinata; and she smiles brightly and says "I love you Naruto-kun…"

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer he held Hinata tight in his arms and was now crying "Please… Hinata-chan… hold on a little longer please…" Hinata hugged him back and looked at Sakura and Sauske "P-please take c-care of Naruto-kun…" Sakura who was now crying nodded "Sure." Tsunade looked at Sakura and Sauske and left the room.

Hinata's eyes were starting to get heavy "N-Naruto-kun… I f-feel sleepy, I c-can sleep now k-knowing that y-you can b-be happy." Naruto closed his eyes and held her even tighter _'Mom Dad Please do something… she can't die; I don't want her too.' _Naruto feltsomething go numb he quickly pulled away and looked at Hinata.

'Beepbeepbeep….' Naruto now started sobbing "No…No HINATA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T DIE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HINATA-CHAN PLEASE….. I LOVE YOU! "Said Naruto as he starts shaking Hinata to try and wake her up.

_Hinata who was now at her normal age stood in front of her mother "Oka-san…" Hinata runs and hugs her mother. "Oka-san… I miss you." Hinari hugs Hinata back and smiles "Hinata… I miss you too." She pulls away and looks at her "But your time has not come yet… you have to go back…" Hinata looked toward the ground "But Oka-san… I w-want to stay here w-with you… y-you need m-me." Hinari shook her head "But Hinata there are other people who need you more than I do, do you love that boy?" Hinata knew who her mother was talking about; she was talking about Naruto "H-Hai, Oka-san…I love him… more than anything." Hinata eyes started to get watery. Hinari wiped the tears off of her daughter's face. "It's ok Hinata… I will always be with you." Hinata smiles and hugs her mom one last time. "A-Arigato…Oka-san." _

Naruto who was still sobbing didn't realize that Hinata had turned to her normal height and age, and was now looking at him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto looks up to see Hinata looking down at him, his eyes which were now red went wide. "H-Hinata-chan…?" Hinata puts her hands on top of Naruto's "Y-Yes Naruto-kun… I'm right here" Hinata almost fell backward when she felt two arms pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Hinata-chan… I' m so glad you're ok…" Hinata's eyes went wide but hugged him back with tears streaming down her face; "G-Gomenasai Naruto-kun…" Hinata pulled away to look at him in the face. "I caused you so much trouble… I guess you would have preferred for me to die…" Hinata's eyes went wide and her face turned scarlet red when she felt Naruto's lips pressed up against hers. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Hinata smiled and kissed him back; wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to fall on top of her. They continued kissing each other, Naruto licked her lower lip asking for entrance, and Hinata opened her mouth a little granting him permission. Naruto and Hinata's tongues danced together in a beautiful dance. Naruto realized that the Clothes that Hinata was wearing were too small on her so he took the opportunity to rub his hand on her ribs. Hinata moaned with pleasure. Both never wanted this moment to end.

But both of them knew that the time for air will be needed so they pulled apart from each other and looked in each other's eyes. "I love you Hinata Hyuga." Hinata now had tears in her eyes and smiled. The love of her life had finally said those three words that she had been dying for him to say. She hugged Naruto back and pulled away giving him a small peck on the lips. "A-And I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled back at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Unfortunately the door opened and there stood Sakura and Sauske and Tsunade. Sakura saw that Naruto as on top of Hinata and she begin to crack her knuckles "Naruto-Baka! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HINATA-CHAN?" "W-Wait… Sakura-chan… this isn't what you think…"

**30 Minutes later.**

Hinata was called to the hokage's office after she left the hospital.

"Y-you wanted to see me T-Tsunade-sama…" said Hinata as she opened the door.

"I did have a seat, Hinata." Says Tsunade, as she finishes stamping the last of the paper work.

Hinata sits down and looks at Tsunade. "Ok Hinata do you remember anything while you were unconscious." Hinata smiles "I- I remember seeing my m-mother, she told me that my time hasn't come, that there are people that still need me here." Tsunade smirks "Let me guess; like Naruto, huh?" Hinata blushed when Tsunade mentioned Naruto. "H-Hai."

Just then the door burst open and Naruto comes in "Hey, there you are Hinata-chan; I was looking all over for you." Naruto grabs her hand and pulls her from the seat "H-Huh? W-wait N-Naruto-kun?" Says, Hinata. Naruto turns toward Tsunade and grins at her "Your done right Oba-chan, thanks; see you later" says Naruto as he pulls Hinata out of the room. Tsunade smiles and tries to get some rest.

Hinata was having difficulty keeping up with Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun… w-wait where are we g-going.? Naruto continues walking ahead "You'll see come on." Naruto and Hinata finally reached the small hill; Naruto turns toward Hinata and says "Do you remember this place Hinata-chan?" Hinata smiled while looking around. "Hai Naruto-kun this is the place where you and me first met."

Naruto and Hinata sat down looking down at the kids playing in the Academy; Hinata rest her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Hinata-chan." "Yes" Naruto faces her and gives her a box.

Hinata opens the box and sees a silver locket she opens it and sees's a picture of her and Naruto that they took when they were young. Hinata's eyes go watery "Arigato…Naruto-kun."

"Here let me help you." Naruto takes it and puts it around Hinata's neck. Hinata hugs Naruto burying her face into his chest. "Hinata-chan… you make me feel so happy… your smile is what keeps me going." He pulls her away so that she's looking in his eyes "Will you be my girlfriend Hinata-chan…" Hinata couldn't believe her ears so she does the one thing that comes to her mind she kisses him; which causes him to fall on the grass with Hinata on top of him. After a while they break for air, Hinata resting her head on Naruto's chest looking at the clouds. "Heheheh I'll take that as a 'yes'" said Naruto as her looks toward the sky.

Little did they know that their parents are looking down on them as well? "Who knows sooner or later we'll be grandparents." Says Yondaime as he looks into Kushina's eyes. "I just hope they don't rush into things too quickly." Says Kushina as she chuckles. Hinari giggles "Don't worry I'm sure that those two will pull through, after all their related to us.

_**This is the end of my first FanFic, thank you all for your reviews; I will try harder next time. I really like NaruHina so I need suggestions on new stories; please it will really help. Thank you all for you time. Bye-bye**_


End file.
